


me voy pa'l pueblo

by firebrands



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Night Stands, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: two times steve walks away, and one time that tony walks with him./ or, my very fluffy take on my bingo card prompt "farewells." steve is on vacation when he meets tony.fill for mystony bingoprompt: farewells; also for bookworminaslump on tumblr who asked for a tourist/knowledgeable local au!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 42
Kudos: 182
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	me voy pa'l pueblo

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to emily and [snoozingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picturecat/pseuds/picturecat) for the beta! :)

Steve wrinkles his nose as he looks around the intersection he’s found himself on. He tries not to be too obvious about it, and he hates when he gets sympathetic looks from the locals. So he glances at the street sign, then back at the shopfront.

He meant to go see the Casa de las Conchas—a large, Gothic building with seashells dotting along its facade. It also housed a public library.

Steve sighs in frustration then looks around the almost empty street—it’s lunchtime, and there aren’t many people milling about, having settled on a restaurant or gone home. Steve’s gaze lands on a man ostensibly doing just that. Steve walks toward the man as he pulls off his glove and punches in the code to his building.

“Uh— _disculpe_ ,” Steve says, fumbling already with the little Spanish he knows.

The man turns to look at him and Steve is almost bowled over by how gorgeous he is; he tries his best not to stare, but it’s nearly impossible. His face is framed by a well-trimmed moustache and goatee, and his gaze is somehow arresting—he’d never thought that description made sense until this moment.

The man blinks at him. “Sí?” he prompts.

“Casa de las Conchas?” Steve says it like a question. “Lo siento,” he adds. “No hablo Espanol.”

The man snorts softly and nods at Steve, considering him for a moment.

Steve stares back, taking every available second to drink in the sight of him. His shirt fits just right, enough to highlight the muscles of his tan arms, and Steve could look at him forever.

Then, the man scratches the side of his head, shaking it a little as he mumbles to himself. “Er, go straight there,” he says, using his hand to direct Steve’s gaze. “Then you turn right at the first. Then after two…” The man pauses, and bites on his lip as he thinks. It’s absolutely adorable.

Steve is _infatuated_. This is not how his vacation was supposed to start.

“After two corners,” the man resumes, “you turn left, and then you will see—” another pause. “Many people,” he finishes with a grin.

Steve nods. “Right at the first corner, then left after two corners.”

“Sí, exactamente,” the man says, still smiling.

“Gracias.” They smile at each other for a bit more, until the door of the man’s apartment beeps.

Steve takes it as his cue to leave.

* * *

Steve feels a little pathetic, daydreaming about the Anonymous Man as he settles down in a cafe across the historical landmark he set out to see. He can’t help but dream up scenarios in which the man comes to have a cup of coffee, and then they share a look of recognition, and Steve asks him to sit, and they chat and—well.

Steve pulls out his notebook and starts sketching, the activity handily keeping his mind focused on reality.

Steve wanders around the city a bit more, following crowds until he ends back at the Plaza Mayor. The Old City looks beautiful, lit up by bright lights strategically placed to highlight building facades, the crowds bustling with university students and tourists.

He’s planned this vacation for more than half a year, and he relishes the feeling of getting lost somewhere. Not that he’s ever really lost, but there’s some relief, not knowing. He buys a few postcards and stamps, and after a full afternoon of sightseeing, he sighs with contentment as he takes a seat in one of the bars that dot the interior of the plaza. A waiter comes to take his order—Steve picks out three _pinxtos_ right off the bat, and he spends the few minutes waiting by watching the crowds milling about.

A pint of beer is placed in front of him and Steve looks up at the waiter, intent on saying thank you, and startles when he sees the man from earlier.

They look at each other and Steve huffs out a laugh.

The man smiles, runs a hand through his hair, looking a little nonplussed. “Did you find _Las Conchas_?” He asks.

“Yeah,” Steve nods. He almost asks the man to sit, but remembers that he works here. “Thanks for the directions.”

The man nods. “Enjoy your beer,” he says, and Steve watches as he walks back inside, only to blush when the man looks back at him and catches him staring.

Steve laughs a little to himself, embarrassed by how giddy he feels—it’s been a while, since he’s felt this, like he has a _crush_. He can’t help but hope that the man continues to serve his table, even if he knows it won’t go anywhere. It’s not like he knows if the man is gay or bisexual, or that he himself can communicate that without being so overt; how do people just _do_ that, anyway? Steve takes a sip of his beer, enjoying the idea that he could be that kind of person, maybe. The kind who just jumped someone’s bones, didn’t worry what other people would think.

He is on vacation, after all. And it’s not like anyone here knows him. It’s a liberating thought, but Steve knows, too, that that’s all it will be.

Thankfully, the man comes back, easy smile on his lips as he sets down plates of food. “Did you like the beer?” He asks, and Steve nods, and doesn’t look at the man any longer. He tries to subdue the desire stirring in his gut. He doesn’t want to be so weird about it, but _god_ , his mind is going strange places—he imagines touching the man’s wrist, asking his name, laughing and chatting with him until the attraction boils over and drives them to act. He imagines kissing him against the wall in one of the side streets leading out of the plaza. He imagines the sounds the man would make, how Steve would ruck up his shirt. He feels his cheeks heat, and feels a little like a deviant.

Steve takes out a book from his bag, tries and fails to focus on it as the man comes back to check on him periodically. Steve feels a little hysterical, doesn’t want to think it means anything, maybe they’re just trained to provide great service.

He shakes away the thought, finishes his meal, and leaves a large tip before the man can come back out again.

Later that night, after tossing and turning and thinking, still, of the man’s smile, he sits up and turns on his phone. He’s never really sincerely used this dating app, even after Bucky had helped set up his account and hovered over his shoulder as Steve swiped through.

Steve takes a deep breath, adjusts the settings to just far enough to span the Old City, and what he figures to be close enough to where the man lives. He can’t explain why he’s doing this, or what he hopes to achieve. He hopes he finds the man on the app, and if he does, by some miracle, then maybe it’ll be a blessing enough that they match. Besides, he’s leaving two days from now, has a plane ticket to Barcelona, and this feels like a last ditch effort of pleading with the universe. _Please, please, please let him be gay. Let him be on the app. Come through for me, this one last time._

After spending the good part of an hour swiping and never coming across the man’s profile, Steve sighs and puts his phone away.

Message from the universe certainly received.

At least he has a nice memory to tie to this place, on top of everything else. It’s as good a souvenir as any.

* * *

Steve feels a little manic as he walks towards the bar. He’d spent the day exploring the outskirts of the city; sat down on the banks of the river and sketched while he ate a sandwich, then later meandered back towards the plaza at the center of it all.

He figures that he doesn’t have much to lose, at least compared to what could happen—which, honestly, is just to see the man one last time.

The bar has just opened for its afternoon shift, and Steve takes a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside.

Like a flash of lightning, his gaze locks on the man’s. He looks just as gorgeous as Steve remembers (and he has been remembering a _significant_ amount).

The man huffs out a laugh, a look of surprise and relief on his face. “It’s you,” he says, and Steve feels his heart soar.

“It’s me,” Steve says, laughing a little. The man gestures to the seat in front of him from behind the bar.

“I’m Tony.”

Steve grins, reaches over and shakes his hand. “I’m Steve.”

Steve’s thankful there are no other patrons that need to be attended to, and he’s about to say so, but Tony speaks first.

“I’m happy you came back,” he says. “I was worried.”

Steve shrugs, still feeling giddy with excitement. “Well, you had such great service.”

“Did we?” Tony asks, peering at Steve.

Steve fumbles. “You… kept checking on how I was doing.”

Tony laughs. “Yeah, because you’re cute.”

Steve makes a sound of protest, feeling his cheeks heat. “Oh,” he says. He bites his lip for a moment, then says, “you are too.”

Tony puffs up his chest, making Steve laugh again. Then he turns to Steve, a crooked smile on his lips. “I checked Tinder.”

“I did too!” Steve exclaims, because the additional confirmation of their mutual attraction is a welcome relief.

“Ah, well. You are here now.” Tony leans on the counter and _winks_.

Steve hates that he blushes even more. “I am,” he murmurs.

“Do you want to…” Tony trails off, chewing on his lip.

“I’d say grab a drink, but we’re already at a bar,” Steve says.

Tony arches his eyebrow at Steve. “Something else on your mind, then?”

Steve shrugs, feeling very coy as he smirks at Tony and says, “Only if it’s on yours.”

* * *

The bar had filled up and cleared out, but Steve and Tony had still managed to have bursts of conversation especially since Tony was bartending that night. Some customers had given them knowing looks, one regular even went on to jeer at Tony in spanish and wink at him, making Tony laugh and Steve flush all the way down his neck. He may not have known the words but the intent was clear.

Tony’s manager waved them off early, and Steve left a generous tip while Tony was putting on his jacket.

As soon as they’re out the door, Tony reaches over and twines their fingers together. It should be absurd, the simple gesture sends a bolt of electricity up Steve’s spine, except he’s been thinking of what it would feel like to touch Tony, and now he is.

The plaza’s not as busy anymore, most bars and restaurants closing as well. Across the square there’s a group of rowdy men, drunkenly singing as they walk.

Steve gestures at them and Tony ducks his head and laughs. Steve can’t say what comes over him, but he can’t bear the thought of not looking at Tony now that he can, so he reaches over, cups Tony’s jaw, and pulls him into a kiss.

Tony’s laugh cuts out abruptly into a soft moan, and he tugs Steve closer until they’re pressed against each other, hip to shoulder.

“My apartment,” Tony says, lips still brushing against Steve’s as he speaks.

Steve nods. “I remember.”

Tony pulls away and blinks at Steve. “You do?”

Steve blushes again and looks away. “I _told_ you. I think you’re cute.”

Tony turns Steve to face him. “Good,” he says, and tugs on Steve’s hand, leading them out of the plaza.

It takes them longer than it should to get there, stopping every few steps to kiss. Steve feels drunk with desire, with the heady feeling of being this close to someone, with the disbelief that more than once he’d walked away from Tony yet somehow, is now walking with Tony.

At one point their kisses get heated enough that Steve acts on what he’d dreamt up, pushes Tony against a wall and slides his hands under Tony’s shirt, making Tony gasp.

“My apartment is a street away,” Tony breathes out, but tilts his head to give Steve access to his jaw, his neck.

“I can’t wait,” Steve says, right before nipping at the skin above Tony’s collarbone.

Tony lets out a string of curses in Spanish, and Steve groans against Tony’s neck, feeling himself getting hard.

Tony grunts and pushes Steve off him, muttering to himself in Spanish and half-dragging Steve the rest of the way.

When they finally get to the door of Tony’s apartment, Steve wraps his arms around Tony’s waist as Tony punches in his code. He smiles to himself as he peppers Tony’s nape with kisses, still in a mild state of disbelief that only a few days ago he’d chanced upon meeting Tony.

He’s glad that of all the people in Salamanca, he’d asked Tony for directions.

“ _Bruto impaciente_ ,” Tony huffs, oblivious to Steve’s inner musings. Then they’re inside, and Tony hushes him as they stumble toward the elevator.

Tony pushes him against the doors just as the slide shut, kissing him soundly, his hands tugging up Steve’s shirt. The doors to the elevator open just as Tony undoes Steve’s belt.

Tony keeps kissing him, making him walk backwards until he bumps into a wall, then they’re laughing and shushing each other. Tony quiets as he turns and digs his keys out of his pocket. He makes an impatient sound when Steve presses up behind him, resting his hands on Tony’s hips.

“Here, here,” Tony says, throwing the door open and pulling Steve inside. He slams Steve against the door, kissing him roughly. It seems like the privacy has unleashed something in Tony, who digs his fingernails into the skin of Steve’s shoulders, kisses Steve so deeply that he has to blink when Tony pulls away.

“Until when are you here?”

Steve lets out a breath. “What?”

“In Salamanca?”

“Oh.” Steve leans back against the door and cups Tony’s cheek. “Tomorrow afternoon.”

Tony considers him. “Then we should make tonight worth it, no?”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “Yeah,” he says, pulling Tony close to press their foreheads together. “Yeah,” he says again, and kisses him.

This certainly isn’t how he thought his vacation would go. But it’s a good detour.

* * *

Steve is drying his hair when Tony comes back with two cups of coffee. He murmurs his thanks before taking a sip, and Tony sits down on the bed, watching Steve.

Steve tilts his head at Tony, waiting for him to speak. Instead, Tony shakes his head and laugh softly.

“What?” Steve asks, setting the towel down and sitting beside Tony. He takes Tony’s hand in his and kisses his knuckles.

Tony blushes and tries to tug his hand away, but Steve tightens his grip, kisses the inside of Tony’s wrist, then up his arm. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Tony laughs, just as Steve kisses the inside of Tony’s elbow. “I am just glad that you came to the bar.”

Steve smiles up at Tony. “Me too.”

“Are you going to miss me?” Tony teases.

“Maybe,” Steve pauses for dramatic effect. “Maybe I’ll miss you as much as you miss me.”

Tony arches his eyebrow, unimpressed. “So not at all.”

Steve squawks in protest and tackles Tony onto the bed, pinning Tony down with his hips as he kisses Tony all over while tickling him.

“Enough!” Tony screeches, laughing so hard he’s nearly in tears. “I will not miss the tickling!”

Steve laughs, stopping his attack and resting his forehead against Tony’s chest. They’re quiet for a moment, and Tony strokes the back of Steve’s hair.

“I’m happy.”

Steve looks up at Tony. “Me too.”

Tony’s lips quirk into a smile. “But you have to go.”

“I do,” Steve says, returning to resting his face against Tony’s chest.

“That’s okay,” Tony says. “You have my number.”

“I do,” Steve says, his voice muffled.

“Maybe we’ll see each other again,” Tony says. He snakes his hand under Steve’s chin and tilts his face up. “RIght?”

Steve presses closer against Tony’s palm. “Right,” he says.

“But before that,” Steve pushes himself up and offers Tony his hand. “Shower?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!


End file.
